So Good
by Laffy-Taffy0401
Summary: Turns out the brownies are REALLY good. Like mouth watering good. So good, you wish there was more even after it's done. I swear Annabeth is licking the crumbs off the platter. I snatch it from her, "Why you no share?" I try licking the leftovers, but Girlfriend ate it all. ONE SHOT


**So Good **

I'm awoken to footsteps padding against the floor of my cabin. My first thought is _intruder_. My second thought is, _Holy shit, I'm fucking naked!_ But then my third thought is that I'm in camp and I'm safe.

I'm about to fall back asleep, when hands grip my shoulders and start shaking me.

I groan and lift one lid up, "What the Hades…" I have that early morning blurry vision, so it takes me a while to realize it's only my girlfriend.

Normally, I would be okay with this, because, _hello_, who doesn't want to be woken up by a hot blonde?

But, today is an exception, because it's fucking Saturday and I need sleep. I voice this out loud, and she doesn't hesitate to slap me.

I don't see it coming and it's completely shocking – I end up falling down from my bed, landing on the floor, wrapped in my covers.

"Ow, what the fuck, Wise Girl?" my eyes are wide open now and I'm staring up at her as she sits on my bed.

"This is IMPORTANT! Do you really think I'd wake you up on a Saturday when I want to sleep too?" She's not yelling, but… she's talking loudly.

I roll my eyes, accepting the fact that its, I check the clock hanging on the wall, seven on a Saturday morning and I'm up. "What's the problem?"

"Nico is missing." She says biting those sexy lips of hers.

I sigh and get up stretching, letting the covers drop around my feet. "Nico is always missing. Do you feel a breeze?" I turn to her and see her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide as saucers.

Then I realize I'm naked.

I grab the covers and wrap them around me like a toga in true Greek fashion… or was that Roman?

My cheeks are flaming and I'm sure I resemble a tomato, but I still have the balls (no pun intended) to wiggle my eyebrows, "Like what you see, Babe?"

She snaps her attention back to me and glares at me. Completely ignoring the last two minutes, she goes on, "But this time, Nico and that son of Demeter are both missing."

I sit besides her, nodding my head. I suspected this all along, "He's come out of the closet, hasn't he?"

She looks at me confused, "What? No! Wait, he's gay?"

I shrug, "I don't know! I thought that was why you were here!"

"No! I'm here because Demeter guy has a nag for um… growing certain weeds, if you catch my drift."

I raise an eyebrow, "What, is he growing dandelions in the strawberry fields?"

She sighed exasperatedly, "Percy…" she moans out my name, and it kind of sounds hot.

"Annabeth" I moan out her name, but it doesn't sound as sexy.

"We need to go find him!"

I groan falling backwards onto my bed, "Why. He's a big boy, He can take care of himself."

Just then there's a knock at the door. I still lay on the bed, waiting for Girlfriend, besides me, to get it, but she makes no move.

She pushes my shoulder; nudging me, "Go get it, Seaweed Brain." She whisper yells at me.

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because it's _your_ cabin! And what if it's Chiron? I'm not supposed to be here at this hour!"

I roll my eyes and get up, pulling the makeshift toga tighter around me.

I open the door, but the person on the other side decides to push harder, stubbing my toe. I yell a whole bunch of Greek curses, some English, and a bit of French just to emphasize my pain.

"Hey Sexy people! Your looking real sexy today, Sexy." Nico says nodding at us. He has a tray of something in his hands and places it on my table.

"What the fuck…" I mumble as I move closer to him.

Annabeth runs over to him and hugs him, "Don't scare me like that! I thought, I thought you…" she seemed at lost for words.

Nico did something that utterly shocked me. He hugged her back and then pulled me into the hug.

It's an odd sight; a hot blonde girl, an emo wannabe boy, and me in a blue sheet toga.

"Hey," Nico whispered, "Let's all be sexy together."

"This is kind of uncomfortable…" I mumble. I'm pretty sure Nico tried to Cop-a-feel on me, but I let it go.

He leaves soon after words, leaving the tray on my table.

I scratch the back of my head, because that was a shit crazy morning.

I drop down to my sofa, grabbing Annabeth's waist pulling her along with me.

She giggles and its music to my ears. "I love you." I murmur randomly.

"I love you too." She pecks my cheek, then reaches over to grab tray. She opens the aluminum lid. "Oh! Brownies!"

Nico made brownies?

Nico can cook?

But the real question is: how good are they?

I share a look with Annabeth then we both dig in.

.

.

.

.

.

Turns out the brownies are REALLY good.

Like mouth watering good.

So good, you wish there was more even after it's done.

I swear Annabeth is licking the crumbs off the platter.

That bitch. I snatch it from her, "Why you no share?" I try licking the leftovers, but Girlfriend ate it all.

She doesn't answer my question; instead, she's rubbing her cheek against mine. "Oh Percy!" she moans out softly "Your cheek feels _so_ good!"

I'm slightly weirded out, but holy Poseidon; her cheeks are fucking _baby soft_.

I turn to face her, pressing my hands against her soft cheeks. My fingers have a mind of their own because they're massaging her cheekbones and hair face looks so funny.

"Whose a cute little Annabeth? You are! Yes Are!" I bring her face closer to mine and Eskimo kiss her.

"Yay!" she giggles and falls against the sofa as I let go of her. But she continues to roll off said sofa and is now on the floor.

The floor is moving. I think.

Annabeth is rolling around my carpet.

It was hot.

"Ugh! This floor! It feels _so_ good." And she starts ripping off her clothes slowly, "have to feel it with my whole body…"

My eyes widen as I drop on the floor and grab a hold of her hands before her shirt rips any further, "What's wrong with you? This is a vintage shirt from…" I check for a logo, "The thrift shop down the outskirts of camp! Do you know how many people would die for this shirt?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head.

I count on my fingers, "one, two, three… yea, no one. Never mind then. You may proceed." I roll off of her, loosening the toga from me.

I stare up at the ceiling and its moving left and right, but the chandelier is still in the same spot. It's odd, "What kind of fuckery…"

"Pssst." Annabeth calls to me. I turn my head to her and she continues in a whisper, "I have a secret! I'm Hannah Montana!"

"No!" I whisper. "That's impossible… because, _I'm_ Hannah Montana…'s girlfriend!" she stares at me with wide eyes and this would be where scary background music comes on.

She gasps, "Why didn't you tell me you were lesbian?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" I accuse back.

We both stare at each other and simultaneously: "Why can't you seeEEEeee, I'm part of LGBT…LGBT…" we sing to the tune of Taylor Swift's _"You Belong With Me"_

We stare long and hard at each other, and then she pounces on me.

The door bursts wide open, "sorry guys, I left my brown…" Nico trails off as he processes the scene in front of him.

I'm naked with a sheet loosely spread around me. Annabeth is straddling me with her shirt semi ripped open. Oh, and not to mention the chocolaty stains around our mouths.

His mouth slowly forms into the shape of an 'o'. "You sick, sick bitches!" he lunges across my table and does some sort of flip, landing right next to Annabeth and me. He's pretty flexible… it makes me want to test out his flexibility in a game of twister…

He picks up the aluminum pan and held it up to my magical moving ceiling, "MY BROWNIES!" he let out a sob, "You ate my brownies…"

"But it was SO GOOD!" Annabeth exclaims bouncing on me. I groan, because _that_ felt good, if you catch my drift. "Tell, me what's your secret?"

He glares at her, "Death."

"LIES!" I accuse. "I once licked Thanatos, and he tasted like cinnamons. I HATE cinnamon."

"Touché"

Then Grover decides to walk in. His horns grew, I note.

"…The fuck…?" he mumbles. "I'm going to back away slowly and come back when shit is less weird."

* * *

**This was a ****random fic xD**

**Requested by Fictionismylife78… you really should have specified more than just the pairings… or else crazy random shit like this happens xD**

**Idk when this is…maybe three years into the future or a year into the past. Idk idc… use your imagination?**

**Umm… the secret ingredient was weed if you haven't figured it out. And no; I'm not endorsing drugs – if you know its bad, don't do it.**

**Kind of ooc… but…**

**Review?**

***** Fanfic deleted this cus I put a very dirty word in the summary...**


End file.
